


You Snooze, You Ooze

by DarkMagesGrimorie



Series: Guild Wars: Smuts n' Butts [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Humiliation, Inflation, Ooze, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Experimentation, Slime, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMagesGrimorie/pseuds/DarkMagesGrimorie
Summary: Twixx tries to sneak into an Inquest base, but gets captured and used in an "interesting" experiment involving an ooze.
Series: Guild Wars: Smuts n' Butts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596400
Kudos: 15





	You Snooze, You Ooze

Twixx peeked her head around into the next hallway; Not a golem or Inquest lackey in sight. Strange, she thought, but shrugged it off. She strutted along confidently, ears held high. 

Then a loud electrical boom sounded from behind Twixx, she felt her body almost get thrown to the floor as something collided with her, only for whatever hit her to envelope her from behind, her front side was left untouched, but her limbs locked in places. She tried to struggle free, but the blue, viscous substance made every movement slow, and it seemed to be fighting back. Twixx wasn’t sure, but this seemed like a…

_ “It worked! The Blunder-B-Oozer worked!” _

The loud proclamation came from a slender asura, who’d crept up in front of Twixx as she continued to writhe. Even for an asura, he was short. He wore standard Inquest attire; along with a small name tag with “Gizz” written on it. Gizz smiled gleefully as his clasped his hands together.

_ “Now then, Subject B3, begin prisoner transfer protocol.” _

Before Twixx could respond, she felt the ooze take her in completely, her vision became opaque while her clothes dissolved around her. Then, her front was exposed to the cool air again, her head held back by a gooey loop across her neck. Her vision was black as she felt a cold pair of fingers rub her right ear.

_ “Prisoner appears unharmed and in good health. Viable for testing.”  _ Gizz leaned close to Twixx before he continued in hushed tones.

_ “That means you’re my test subject now.” _

Twixx felt her cheeks turn red. The Inquest jailer moved aside as the ooze crept further down the hall, Twixx bound to it. The jailer cleared his throat before he spoke again.

_ “Subject B3, begin experiment F-H3R.” _

The blue ooze continued along; but Twixx felt a stir in it. She felt the loop tightened, bringing her head into the ooze like it was a pillow. Then, the ooze stretched across her mouth and sealed it shut. At the same time, two tentacle-like protrusions invaded Twixx’s nether regions.

She felt embarrassed at being toyed with like this, unable to cover herself, unable to see what was going on, where was she being taken? Her thoughts were interrupted as she let out an unwilling moan, only to be muffled by the ooze that covered her mouth. The ooze’s tentacles continued further into the helpless Twixx. She felt her holes stretch; A sense of pleasure spread while the tentacles thrusted slowly. 

Gizz marveled at his success, his creation had worked; His new test subject seemed to enjoy it as well. With everyone else out of the lab, he had plenty of time to enjoy his creation at work. As if on queue, the ooze began the next phase. It churned as it began to pump globs into Twixx. Her body trembled as both her pussy and ass were expanded to their fullest. Her stomach bulged with every set of spheres sent into her. She felt fuller and fuller with each passing moment.

Twixx wanted to hate it, to resist and give that Inquest lackey a beating. Yet she couldn’t, her every moment spent writhing in the ooze exhausted her. Her nostrils flared with every breath. She felt disgusted at how she loved this degrading debauchery, but she still loved it.

Then, the ooze pulled its captive into itself; The endless barrage of orbs still going into her nether regions. Twixx’s mouth was forced open, her mouth filled with the warm substance, it’s phallic-like feeling going into the throat. Soon began the same stream of globs, Twixx’s stomach slowly filled.

As Twixx floated inside the ooze, she noticed even with the slime filling her mouth and nostrils, she didn’t seem to suffocate. Amidst the humiliation and pleasure she’d breathed heaps of this stuff. It felt strangely good; The absence of light, control and the filling sensation. This felt amazing.

Gizz stared at the ooze, stationary in the prison room. It had reached its destination long ago; The experiment ongoing inside of it. By this point, Twixx silhouette inside looked like that of a someone late into pregnancy. Gizz nodded to himself; A successful experiment. But, it wouldn’t hurt to let it continue a bit more, would it?


End file.
